Joseph Turok
Joseph Turok (ジョゼフ・テュロック, Jozefu Tyurokku), also called as Turok (テュロック, Tyurokku) for short, is fictional character and one of the protagonists of the ''Turok'' series created by Touchstone Games. He is a former member of Wolf Pack, Turok is also a descendant of the Kiowa Indian tribe. After leaving Wolf Pack because he did not believe in the orders he was given, Turok joined with Whiskey Company to capture Roland Kane, his former mentor in Wolf Pack. He is one of the final three survivors at the conclusion of the series. "Oh, you're right, Kane. I'm not a soldier. A soldier follows orders. But a warrior follows his heart." :—Joseph Turok to Roland Kane. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Gregory Cruz (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6'2 * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early history Little is known about Joseph Turok's early life. Flashbacks of his life before Whiskey Company suggest that he was quite disobedient and disrespectful. At some point in his life he joined the Army and was arrested for an unknown crime, presumably going AWOL. While being sent to a military prison along with other military criminals, Turok's vehicle was stopped by Roland Kane, a general and leader of Wolf Pack who offered the group a second chance by joining Wolf Pack. Turok chose to join Wolf Pack. It is unknown if the other prisoners decided to do so as well. After joining Wolf Pack, Turok was trained by Kane on various combat techniques. During his training, Roland Kane taught Turok how to use the ORO C9 Perforator Bow and ORO P23 Combat Knife. Sometime during his training, Turok met Robert Slade. After completing his training, Wolf Pack was sent on a mission to Colombia where Turok accidentally injured a young girl, who was then executed by Kane. Sometime during the same mission, Turok abandoned Wolf Pack, and Robert Slade was killed. Synopsis ''Turok'' Plot in the Series Three years after abandoning Wolf Pack, Turok was transferred to Whiskey Company. Immediately after his transfer, he was sent on a mission along with Whiskey Co. to a terraformed planet to capture Roland Kane for being wanted for war crimes. Before the mission began, Whiskey Company's ship was shot down, scattering the soldiers on the planet. Turok eventually met up with Slade, Robert Slade's brother. Slade and Turok formed a fragile alliance to get back to the rest of Whiskey Co. so that they could find a means to leave the planet. They soon discovered that the whole planet was overrun by dinosaurs and MG Soldiers, mercenaries hired by the Mendel-Gruman Corporation commanded by Roland Kane. After meeting up with the remains of Whiskey Co., Turok's fellow team members began to die off one by one. This created suspicion among the crew that Turok was killing them, though they were really being killed by either MG Soldiers or dinosaurs. John Grimes eventually met with Turok and offered him a second chance to rejoin Wolf Pack, which Turok declined. After several missions, Turok proved to Slade that he was trustworthy enough and was not responsible for his brother Robert Slade's death. Eventually Turok, along with Shepard and Slade, found a ship with which to help them get off the highly dangerous planet. After sabotaging a MG facility, Turok confronted, fought, and killed Roland Kane along with Mama Scarface. Turok, Slade, and Shepard then left the planet on a course safely back to Earth. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances * Turok (1st) * ''Turok'' (mobile) * ''Turok 2'' (cancelled) Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Joseph Turok Turok Wiki Notes & Trivia * Early concept art depicted Turok with long hair and a red bandanna. *J oseph Turok did not have a mohawk until after he left Wolf Pack to join Whiskey Company. *At one point in Turok's development, Joseph Turok was going to form his own "wolf pack." * Due to his appearance and rank, Turok seems to be in his late twenties. * In one unused storyboard, Turok was shown kissing Slade before leaving to track down Kane. Category:Characters